


Nom!

by GiveMeLiberty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeLiberty/pseuds/GiveMeLiberty
Summary: Frank is new in town and checks out the bakery- and the baker.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Frank is new in town and checks out the bakery- and the baker.
> 
> I didn't proofread or edit this work-- and I don't plan on doing so! That being said, if there are any grammatical errors; my apologies.

Frank's bags hit the floor as soon as he walked into his new apartment in a small town called Gay.

Gay had a small population, and Frank was sure that most people weren't actually homosexual. In fact, Frank was sure that statistically and logically speaking, he was the only one.

Which was stupid, why would he move to a small town, which, was filled with old people who tend to be more conservative, and also lacks people like him?

He only moved there because of the name.

Frank moved to Gay because he is gay, and he found it fucking hilarious. The man has no priorities.

Frank sighed as he looked around the empty, one room apartment. It's all they had left, since not many people move here, and there was hardly any new construction.

Suddenly, Frank's stomach began to grumble. The tattooed man rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll unpack later." Frank muttered to himself, checking the time on his Apple Watch. It was 5:59 in the afternoon.

Frank decided he better get something to eat, and something cheap. Since he was new, he didn't know if there were any restaurants or fast food places. There probably weren't, but he had seen a small building that seemed to sell food.

Frank whipped out his phone and connected to a random free wifi and googled "food near me."

Only three different locations showed up: a restaurant with a 3-star review, a sad looking café, and a bakery.

The bakery, which was called Sweet Gee's, had a 5-star review. Frank pressed on the link and it brought him to the pastel website.

Apparently, Sweet Gee's closes at 6:30 tonight, and it wasn't too far from Frank's new home. The newbie quickly exited his apartment and found himself looking at Google maps.

Frank followed the highlighted route and reached the bakery in just under five minutes. Frank smirked— that was the power of the speedy gay walk.

Frank opened the door to the small bakery, it was the same cute building he had seen earlier. It had pastel pink bricks on the exterior, with white on the interior. Both were accented with various shades of pink, white and red. Frank decided he liked the retro theme it had going on.

"Hi! How can I help you?" A voice piped up from behind the counter.

Frank looked over and saw a man who perfectly fit with the aesthetic of the bakery— he had red hair, pale skin and an adorable smile.

"Uh-" Frank faltered, taken aback by the man's obvious beauty, "I'd like a muffin..."

"Sure thing! What kind?" The redhead smiled, grabbing a napkin while moving over towards the muffin section.

"What do you have?"

"We've only got blueberry today. You came pretty close to closing time today." The man chuckled lightly.

"I know, and that's fine. I really like blueberry muffins anyways!" Frank smiled, glad that they had his favourite.

"Wonderful!" The man, who Frank noticed was in fact Sweet Gee, the owner, "that'll be $3.00!"

"Only $3.00?" Frank questioned, wondering why it was so cheap.

"It's normal for things to be low-priced here, I assume you're new in town?"

Frank blushed, "Yeah, I literally just moved into my apartment 15 minutes ago."

"Oh that's nice! I hope you like it here. Not much goes on here." The man sighed, handing Frank his muffin while Frank handed over a $5.00 bill.

"Keep the change," Frank winked, "you deserve it."

"You haven't had a bite yet!" Gee chuckled.

Frank rolled his eyes, taking a small bite of the large, cheap muffin. "It's pretty damn good. I might give you another dollar for that."

Gee pouted, "no you won't."

Frank shook his head, "fine then, I guess I won't spoil the very deserving baker for his talents."

His statement earned a deep blush from the baker, causing the newcomer to smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Frank asked, looking at the time, which was now 6:25.

Sweet Gee smiled, "I'll be here."


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: body dysmorphia

It's been a few months since Frank had first set foot in Gay, and to be honest, Frank had already fallen deeply in love with the small town.

He even fell in love with a special baker— Sweet Gee.

Sweet Gee had a normal name, too. It was Gerard Way. Frank preferred Sweet Gee, or Gee. Sweet Gee perfectly captured the essence of the baker's soul; (seemingly) innocent and angelic.

The two were close now, and Gerard had offered Frank a job at the bakery.

Frank declined the offer, however. First of all, Frank couldn't bake for shit. Secondly, Frank didn't want to gain anymore weight from spending time in that bakery.

Since moving to Gay, Frank has grown self-conscious about his body.

Since moving to Gay, he's gained weight and was chubbier than ever before.

It made him uncomfortable, and worried. Who would ever love him now? For all he knew, he was the only gay guy in Gay, and now, he was chubby.

A sad story for a sad man, Frank would always tell himself.

Unbeknownst to Frank; Gee found Frank's new chub adorable! It also meant Frank really loved his pastries.

Gerard's heart would quicken whenever he saw Frank enter his bakery. His beautiful, big hazel eyes glimmering in whatever light there was, the way he stood, and ugh- his lip ring!

Gerard smiled at the thought of his silly crush. Of course, he was a little sad, because he didn't know if Frank was gay or not. The baker thought he had been dropping hints and flirting with him, but one can never be so sure.

The bell suddenly rang, and Gee smiled at the man who entered.

"Nice seeing you today." Sweet Gee smiled at his favourite regular.

Frank chuckled, "we see each other every day now."

Gee blushed, it was true. They had been meeting up everyday now for the past month or so at each other's jobs or during their free time.

"Yeah," Gerard smiled, "you want anything?"

Frank stared into Gerard's eyes for a few moments.

Should I do it?

Fuck it.

"I want you." Frank smirked, licking his lips.

Gerard was stunned. Frank, who he had a massive crush on, wanted him. He was gay too— and he wanted him.

"Oh," Gerard mused, leaning over the counter, inches away from Frank's face, "you want me?"

"Yeah." A goopy smile found its way on his face, "you look a lot tastier than everything else here."

Gerard placed a hand on his chest in mock-offence, "excuse me? Nobody offends my babies like that."

"My bad, it's only the truth." Frank flirted, booping his favourite baker's nose.

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Frankie, do you actually want anything?"

Frank sighed and stepped back, looking at all the different pastries.

"I'd like an Apple Strudel."

Gee smiled, those seemed to be one of his favourites nowadays. He grabbed the strudel and handed it over to Frank.

"You don't have to pay, it's on me." Gee smiled, a slight blush dusting over his cheeks.

Frank blushed and nodded, "thanks."

Gerard smiled, "no problem!"

Frank turned to leave, but Gerard stopped him.

"Frank?"

Frank turned his head and looked at the baker.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date? Once the bakery closes?" Gerard stammered, hoping Frank didn't have any plans tonight.

Frank's face flushed the deepest shade of red in the entire bakery, "of course."


	3. THREE

It was eight months since Gerard had asked Frank out, and the two enjoyed the date very much.

So much so that they continued to go on dates, and finally solidifying their relationship as boyfriends— becoming the first and only gay couple in Gay.

The two were attached at the hip, they were best friends and lovers. Something every couple in Gay had grown to envy. The entire town shipped them, even the now ex-homophobes.

Today the two were moving in together. They had decided they had grown so close and spent almost every hour of every day together, and Frank spent almost every night over at Gee's house anyway. It was about time they settled in together.

"Is that the last box?" Gee questioned as Frank stepped into the house, holding a massive cardboard box filled with god knows what.

"Yeah, I think so." Frank said, placing it down in the living room where all the other boxes were.

"You don't have that much stuff." Gerard noted, scanning the room; which only had 3 large boxes.

"Duh, since I moved here I've literally been crashing at your place every night." Frank chuckled, but mentally facepalming himself for wasting so much money on rent.

Gerard smiled, "true, luckily it won't take too long to unpack then!"

Frank nodded and opened the first box, which was full of his clothes. It was the largest and heaviest box.

He and Gerard heaved the box up the stairs to Gerard's— now also Frank's— bedroom and unloaded it.

They separated the walk-in closet, Frank's clothing on the right and Gerard's on the left. The most striking difference were the colors. Frank wore almost exclusively dark and muted colors whereas his boyfriend wore lights and pastels.

They had unpacked the rest of Frank's belongings and organised them neatly so they fit the aesthetic of their home.

"I love it." Frank smiled, looking at the shelves in the living room, which now were filled thanks to his vinyl and movie collections.

"Same here." Gee smiled, pulling Frank into his chest and kissing him on the cheek.

The two stood there in each other's arms for a few moments, taking in the fact that they now lived together like proper lovers.

"I love you." Frank smiled pressing himself closer to Gerard.

Gerard blushed. The simple yet meaningful phrase still made his heart do flips. "I love you too."


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: verbal sexual harassment

Frank was seated at a booth in Sweet Gee's while his now fiancé worked behind the counter, probably checking how much money was in the cash register.

He smiled. Since moving to Gay, life seemed to keep getting better and better. He had found someone who loved him— no matter his size.

Suddenly the bell chimed and a customer walked in.

"Hello! How can I help you?" Gee smiled, giving his classic customer-service voice.

The man, who Frank recognised from work, was Zach. Frank didn't particularly like the guy, he was incredibly shallow and self-absorbed.

Plus, he forced everyone to stay still while he would pray at work, which Frank found totally unnecessary and absolutely fucking annoying.

Zach leaned over the counter and whispered something into Gee's ear, something Frank couldn't quite catch. By the disgusted look that formed onto his lover's face, it was probably something NSFW.

Frank was watching the scene unfold intensely. He knew Gerard could handle himself, and he'd only intervene if necessary. He didn't like this at all, he thought he'd be free of jealousy in Gay— which was now a lie. It seemed Zach probably liked guys too... or just his guy.

Zach placed one hand over Gerard's and and the other around his neck, forcibly pulling him closer.

Gerard squirmed and pushed himself away from Zach, "could you fucking not!?" Gerard screamed, slapping the fucker in the face, leaving a red mark.

"Hey!" Frank's coworker yelled, stepping back and hissing due to the stinging pain on his face. "What was that for?"

"You touched me, that's what!" Gerard growled, which Frank found oddly sexy. He still worried for Gee, though. "Get out of my shop!"

Zach grumbled, muttering something under his breath. Another thing Frank couldn't hear, but it seemed like Gee didn't quite catch it either.

The two of them watched as the man stormed out of Sweet Gee's, slamming the door behind him. Frank immediately got out of his booth and went over to Gee behind the counter.

"Are you alright sweetie? What did he say to you?" Frank asked, bringing his sweetheart into a soft hug.

"He said he wanted to fuck me. I think he was drunk." Gerard whispered flatly.

Frank tightened his hug around Gee, saddened that someone would simply prance into his cute bakery and say something so vile (and to a man ready to get married— while his fiancé was there!)

"I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again. I'll deal with him at work, I promise." The short, chubby tattooed man reassured.

"You work together?" Gerard pulled away slightly, still hugging Frank.

Frank sighed, "yeah. I had no clue he was like this, though," Frank sighed, "I mean, I knew he was bad... but not like that."

Gerard nodded, pulling Frank closer to him again, "thank you for letting me stand up for myself. I like feeling strong."

Frank smiled, "I know, and you are. I just didn't like having to watch that."

"I know... I'm sorry." Gerard said, his voice faltering slightly.

Frank pulled away so he could look at his lover's face more clearly, "don't be sorry! It's not your fault this creep decided to be rude."

Gerard only sighed in response, feeling ashamed that someone had only seen him as someone— something— to fuck.

"I love you so much, Gee. I'm so glad you could stand up for yourself... you're incredibly strong and that's one of many reasons why I'm marrying you." Frank tried to coax a response out of him, telling the truth.

Gee smiled, "I love you too baby," the baker paused, "that's why I'm marrying you too."

Frank rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm not that strong."

Gerard scoffed, "oh yes you are! You've dealt with so much shit in your life... and you finally love yourself."

"All thanks to you, babe." Frank chuckled, kissing the tip of Gee's nose.

Gerard smiled in response, leaving a few moments of silence to hang over them so they could enjoy the wholesome moment.

"Oh!" Gerard exclaimed all of a sudden, startling Frank.

Frank cocked an eyebrow once he composed himself, "what?"

"I've been designing wedding cakes for our special day, wanna check then out?" Gerard said, bubbling with adorable excitement.

Frank smirked to himself, thinking of a hilarious, yet flirty response.

"Show me your cakes, babe."

The baker laughed and slapped his fiancé's arm, "our cakes, babe. Our."


	5. FIVE

Frank looked his fiancé in the eyes, who in just a few moments would become his husband.

It was surreal for Frank— he never thought he'd get married. Same for Gerard, but he'd always had some sort of hopeful romantic fantasy.

"Do you, Gerard Arthur Way, take Frank Anthony Iero Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The (GayFriendly™️) priest asked, looking between the two grooms.

"I do." Gerard quickly replied with a large grin on his face.

"And do you, Frank Anthony Iero Jr., take Gerard Arthur Way ti be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Frank's eyes started to water. He couldn't believe he was about to marry the love of his life— all because he moved to a town with a silly name.

"I do." Frank finally stuttered, tears falling down his face as he smiled at back at Gerard.

The sight made Gerard's own eyes start to water, which made the small crowd of invitees aww at the sight.

Not even listening for the words, Frank forcibly pulled Gerard down closer to him, kissing him with passion.

Their lips moved in sync as Gerard melted into the kiss, cupping his hands around his husband's face. The kiss seemed to last forever, which caused a few of the older women in the crowd the giggle. They knew what was bound to happen later that night.

The two broke apart and cheers erupted from their close friends and family.

"I love you Mr. Way." Gerard laughed, booping his husband's nose.

Frank blushed, "Oh, Mr. Way... I love you too." He replied, before kissing him softly on the lips.

The two walked back down the aisle, hand in hand as everyone clapped for their sailed ship. Frank smiled as he noticed his childhood pet, Sweat Pea, waddle up to the of them.

"Oh Gerard! It's Sweet Pea..." Frank cooed, crouching down to scoop up his beloved friend.

Gerard smiled at the adorable sight, he knew how much Frank loved animals— specifically dogs.

"Hey now," Gerard said slyly, "don't you steal my husband from me!" He joked, laughing a little at himself.

Frank scoffed, chuckling a little at his husband's foolishness himself, holding Sweet Pea close to him.

"She's a girl, and a dog. She's also like," Frank paused, whispering so Sweet Pea couldn't hear, "ancient..."

Gerard smiled, "I know, I'm only kidding."

Frank giggled and set Sweet Pea back down, who ran back to from wherever she came from.

Gerard took Frank's hand and led him towards a sleek, black limousine.

"Ooh," Frank wiggled his eyebrows, "this is sexy."

"I think you mean fancy." Gerard rolled his eyes, "we aren't fucking just yet, we have something else to do."

"Oh? What could that be?" Frank wondered aloud, stepping into the limousine as his husband held the door open.

"You'll see." Gerard smirked, knowing his husband will be overjoyed.

____

"Oh my god! It's a fucking puppy!" Frank cried, falling to his knees as the little dog wiggled its way towards him.

Gerard smiled at the sight before him. Two cutie pies being adorable together.

"Yup," Gerard agreed, kneeling down next to Frank, petting the little pup, "whatcha gonna name our son?"

"Oh he's our baby?!" Frank whined, "I love that so much!"

"I know right?" Gerard chuckled.

"Uh," Frank paused to think, "I think I want to call him Gio."

"Gio..." Gerard pondered, "I like that. Giovanni Pumpkin Way?"

Frank giggled, "of course. We can call him that too."

"Whatever you want, baby." Gerard smiled, kissing Frank's cheek, holding both him and their new puppy.


End file.
